Le gustas
by Thxzein
Summary: [Bernadetta x Felix OS] Bernadetta sabe que algo le pasa a Sylvain, hace mucho que no recibe ninguno de esos acercamientos con cumplidos incluido que la ponían nerviosa de pies a cabeza. Pero no contaba con que la razón incluyera a Felix.


**_Le gustas._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Bernadetta siente que el té será su muerte y no precisamente por el azúcar o algo así. Sino que, en el área donde se acostumbraba a tomar el té se encontraba ese pelirrojo casanova que alguna vez perteneció a los leones azules. Bernie traga en seco y da la vuelta para alejarse del lugar, sus cumplidos la ponían tan nerviosa que pensaba que moriría de los nervios, seguramente Petra entendería la razón por la que decidió no llegar a tomar el té, pero ella debía salir de ese lugar pronto. Sobre sus pies da la vuelta y esta dispuesta a irse sin hacer ruido, sin embargo el llamado a su nombre hace que se erice como un gato asustado.

—¡Bernadetta! Hola ¿Ibas a tomar el té? —Sylvain logra que se de la vuelta para verlo allí, frente a ella con una mano en la cintura y esa sonrisa que conquistaba.

—¿Y-Yo...? n-no como crees. Yo tan solo iba... iba a.. ¡Ay, Bernie ni siquiera puedes inventar una excusa! —si bien a lo largo de los años gracias a la ayuda de su maestro Byleth había podido mejorar en sus interacciones con otros aún quedaban secuelas de nerviosismo y timidez que salían a la luz cuando ella menos deseaba.

Sylvain reprime una risita, Bernadetta era una chica adorable, además de muy linda. Bueno, debía admitir que todas las chicas del imperio Adrestiano eran dignas de ser llamadas unas bellezas ¿hacía falta mencionar a esa hermosura llamada Dorothea? ¿O al encanto exótico de Petra? Incluso la mismísima emperatriz Edelgard era hermosa más allá de lo que pudiese expresar.

—Bueno, nos vemos entonces —se despide y pasa por su lado. Bernie no puede evitar ladear la cabeza confundida, estaba preparando las excusas que le daría al chico cuando empezase a cortejearla, pero no había pasado nada. Debería estar aliviada, sin embargo se encontraba totalmente desorientada.

—Bernadetta ya has llegado —Petra muestra una leve sonrisa mientras cargaba una bandeja.— Yo haber traído buenos panecillos a montón.

—Petra, sí, eso está bien —responde sacudiendo su cabeza en negación ¿le habría pasado algo al chico?

—Será mejor ir a sentar, o el té enfriarse.

—Sí, vamos.

Probablemente con el estómago lleno con los panecillos que la princesa de Brigid había traído podría pensar mejor.

—Tomaré este libro, nos vemos luego Bernadetta.

Bernadetta tuerce la boca y un pequeño gruñido se escapa de sus labios, alza una ceja y cierra el libro del cual llevaba leyendo catorce páginas. En la semana era la tercera vez que tenía un encuentro con Sylvain en las horas donde no le tocaba estar entrenando o yendo al campo de batalla y este era tan simple y ameno cuando se dirigía a ella. Pero algo que había notado Bernadetta era que ese comportamiento sólo lo tenía para con ella, con las otras chicas era el Sylvain de siempre.

—¿Habré hecho algo malo? —pregunta en voz alta consciente de que es la única en aquella biblioteca.

No es que le importase el hecho de ya no recibir cortejos por parte del chico, pero le molestaba pensar que había hecho algo mal después de tanto esfuerzo que hacía para hacer las cosas bien y demostrarle a Byleth que la Bernie de hace cinco años había muerto, que ahora era una gran arquera mucho mejor que cuando estaba en aquellos días en la academia de oficiales. Que ahora hablaba y se relacionaba mucho mejor con sus compañeros del escuadrón del águila negra, que vencía poco a poco su miedo. Sí así era ¡Bernadetta Von Varley ya no era una miedosa!

—Bernadetta.

—¡Eeeek! —bueno, aún así era válido que siguiese teniendo miedo ante la sola mención de su nombre ¿verdad?

La chica de cabello morado mira a su lado, la mano derecha de Edelgard le mira con esa mirada y sonrisa siniestra que tanto le atemorizaba.

—Hubert ¿pa-pasa algo?

—Llevas mucho tiempo viendo hacia la nada ¿estás escondiendo algo? —Hubert lleva una mano a su mentón, sólo jugaba con ella, sabe perfectamente que la arquera era incapaz de planear algo sin que se delatara sola.

—No nada —niega de inmediato.— Debo irme.

Ella esquiva a Hubert y sale de la biblioteca mientras se regañaba mentalmente, de nuevo se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos. De tanto que se reprendia mentalmente no miraba por donde iba, por lo que fue fácil para ella terminar chocando con Felix.

—¡L-Lo siento mucho, soy tan torpe, juro que no vuelve a pasar! —exclamó con los ojos cerrados y cubriéndose el rostro. Tenía tanto en mente que innecesariamente la agobiaba provocándole un manojo de nervios que no podía controlar fácilmente.

—Eso dijiste la vez pasada —escuchó, Bernadetta quitó las manos de su rostro para ver a Felix acercándose a ella extendiendo su mano— ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás más... Bernadetta de lo normal?

—Felix, me alegra tanto verte —ella ignora su pregunta por un momento, luego de haberse levantado del suelo con la ayuda del chico suspira llevándose una mano al pecho— Lamento haber chocado contigo, estaba tan apresurada por ir y encerrarme en mi habitación que no miré por donde iba.

—¿De quién estabas huyendo esta vez?

—Hubert. Ah, es que da mucho miedo ¿no piensas igual?

Bernadetta seguía hablando sobre lo mucho que intimidaba la sola sonrisa de Hubert, mientras Felix solamente la contemplaba, con todas esas expresiones de inseguridad pero que a la vez Bernadetta podía transformarlas en seguridad propia. Sin duda alguna ella era una chica admirable tanto allí en el imperio como en el campo de batalla, había tenido la fortuna de verla en acción incluso había sido considerada en aceptar enseñarle esa técnica secreta que lo había llevado a interesarse en ella desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Felix no se había dado cuenta que mientras ella le hablaba, él le sonreía cálidamente.

—Y entonces choque contigo...—Bernie se detuvo al ver la sonrisa de Felix, esa que tanto le gustaba ver, ella a veces solía hacer diversas cosas con tal de verlo sonreír una vez más de esa forma. Debía confesar que Felix le gustaba un poquito por ello, ver esa sonrisa era para ella como descubrir una maravilla oculta ¿era válido sentir aquello por alguien? Bernadetta quería creer que sí lo era.— Estás sonriendo, heh, me gusta verte sonreír Felix.

Felix niega con una leve sonrisa ahora, esa chica sabía como volverle vulnerable.

—¿Por qué estabas tan distraída para que Hubert te asustara? —pregunta. Bernadetta rápidamente se exalta ¡casi lo había olvidado! Bueno, cuando estaba cerca de Felix se le olvidaban muchas cosas.

—Oh sí, estaba pensando en que Sylvain actúa muy raro desde hace unos días. Antes me cortejaba como usualmente hace con cualquier chica, ahora no lo hace, se dirige a mí de manera más formal... n-no es que quiera que me vuelva a cortejar pero me preocupa pensar que tal vez le hice algo malo.

Cuando ella termina de hablar inmediatamente Felix lo recuerda, recuerda lo que pasó y un sonrojo violento asaltó sus mejillas.

—¡Fe-Felix! ¿E-Estás bien? —Bernie se apresura a acercarse para auxiliarlo pero él sólo desvía la mirada mientras niega con las manos.

—Estoy bien, yo... no sé absolutamente nada de lo que le ocurre a Sylvain.

Tras aquello Felix salió huyendo con la excusa de que se le hacía tarde para entrenar con Sylvain, Caspar y Ferdinand. Bernadetta no puede dejar de pensar en qué había hecho o dicho ahora para que actuara así.

—Ay Bernie ¿qué tanto haces? —dijo para si misma llevando una mano a su frente. Pero estaba decidida totalmente a acabar con aquello, iría directo al grano en cuanto volviese a ver a Sylvain.

—¡Sylvain!

El chico se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, estaba por llegar a su habitación cuando la chica de ojos púrpuras le llamó.

—Bernadetta ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó juntando los puños frente a su pecho con desesperación. Sylvain parpadea un par de veces y llevando la mirada al cielo respondió:

—Bueno, hoy una de tus flechas casi me atraviesa en el entrenamiento, chica eres una gran tiradora pero esa la sentí cerca —rió mientras negaba.

—L-Lo siento... pero no es eso de lo que hablo, has actuado muy raro con Bernie. Coqueteas con todas las chicas menos conmigo.

—¿Quieres que coquetee contigo? —el alza una ceja divertido.

—¡No! Es sólo que, se me hace raro y pienso que te hice algo malo.

—No es nada de eso Bernadetta —el chico ríe divertido— Ya no te cortejo porque Felix me lo pidió.

A ella le cuesta procesarlo y cuando lo hace su confusión aumenta más.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué Felix te pediría algo así? A él le da igual lo que hagas.

—Bueno, eso es porque le gustas.

Bernadetta siente un flechazo en su corazón, al escuchar eso sintió que saltaba queriendo salir y sus latidos ¡oh, sus latidos! ¿Por qué de repente se escuchaban tan fuertes en sus oídos?

—¿¡Q-Qué dices!?

—Estaba celoso y me pidió que parara con aquello. Felix es mi amigo y quiero apoyarlo, aunque es un poco lento para abrirse contigo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso se supone que no debería haberte dicho esto —dijo Sylvain llevando una mano a su nuca.

—Sí, no debiste decirle —ambos se voltearon a ver a Felix quien temblaba y cuyas mejillas estaban igual o peor de coloradas que las de Bernadetta.

—Lo siento amigo, debo irme. Nos vemos —Sylvain huyó del lugar antes de que tuviera que enfrentarse a la furia de Felix.

—Yo... yo le gusto... yo le gusto... —la chica balbuceaba mientras sujetaba sus mejillas y sacudía su cabeza.

—¿Quieres... hablar de esto? —preguntó Felix desviando la mirada y al escuchar el sonido de un cuerpo impactando con el suelo volteó a ver como Bernadetta estaba inconsciente— ¡O-Oye...!

Lo que restó del día Felix trató de expresar sus sentimientos sin que Bernadetta se desmayara de la impresión de saber que le gustaba.


End file.
